


Twin Together, Win Together

by diredog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredog/pseuds/diredog
Summary: You and the twins have been practically inseparable since your 1st year. When your family starts to suspect something is up between you and the boys, your family decides to pay a visit to the Weasley's and get to the bottom of the mystery. After thoughtful consideration between you and your two best friends, you think it best to pretend to date each other to get under your family's skin. When that backfires and the entirety of Hogwarts gets wind of your "relationship" things being to shift in your dynamic trio.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Back at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!! Just a gentle reminder that you can follow me on tumblr (@ amxrtentias). Also please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoy this fic! It keeps me motivated to write more of it. <3 Enjoy the story!!

It was summer between terms and you had spent a majority of your time with the Weasley's. Most often than not you could be found in the twins' bedroom, helping them create whatever crazy joke product they had come up with, but you hadn't been back in weeks. They sent owl after owl but no reply, and you knew they were starting to get worried. You finally gathered up the courage to write and tell them why. 

"My parents think you guys and I are a couple and won't let me back until they've properly met your family to ask some questions." You scribbled. You were thoroughly embarrassed, you knew them since your first year and didn't think of them as anything but your friends. Best friends even. The thought of dating either of the twins hadn't crossed your mind in your 6 years at Hogwarts and especially not dating the both of them at the same time. You finished off your letter and sent an owl to deliver it, biting your nails nervously. 

"I hope they get it alright...I don't want them thinking I'm ignoring them." You mumbled to yourself. You paced in your room for what felt like hours, constantly watching the second hand tick away slowly. Finally, during dinner, your prayers had been answered and they sent an owl back. You quickly ran for the letter and tore it open. 

"Are your parents bloody mad? Look, just tell them to come over and we can sort this all out. We're going insane without you here to test these new products out with us. Its no fun." You smiled a little, holding the letter to your chest. You loved hearing from the boys more than anything else. 

"Mum, Dad, the Weasley's invited us over for some dinner tomorrow. Is that alright? Can I finally go spend the night again?" You whined and begged. 

"Darling, you know how we feel about--"

"But I'm not even dating them! We're strictly friends!" Your parents gave you a stern look before finally caving.

"Fine, but no funny business. We want you in one piece when we come by tomorrow evening." You lit up, hugging them both before you packed a bag. Once you finished stuffing your bag with essentials you made it a point to travel by floo network, half to announce your arrival and half because you only had a few more days until you were 17 and could apparate where you wanted.

Arriving at the Weasley residence was like arriving back home after a short vaction away. Molly ran to the fireplace and engulfed you in one of her famous hugs, wrapping her arms tight around you. 

"Y/N! Oh the boys didn't tell me you were coming. I'll have to give them a talking to later, for now let me help you get your things upstairs." She was always so welcoming to you and anyone who entered her home. She was the mom you wish you had growing up in all honesty. Once your things were set up in one of the spare rooms, you ran outside to greet the rest of the family, running straight to the twins. 

"Miss me?" You giggled, hugging one of them from behind. 

"Oh you slippery, sneaky little minx!" Fred said, flipping himself around to pick you up easily. Once he set you down another pair of arms scooped you up.

"Didn't even tell us you were planning on coming. We would've planned more for us to do tonight if that were the case." George leaned down after placing you on your feet, giving you a cheeky smirk. 

"I'm sure. Mum said to have me back in one piece so no blowing things up for tonight at least." You pointed a finger at the both of them. Ron and Ginny came by to greet you along with Arthur, but out of all of them, Ginny decided to stay back and chat. 

"They haven't been the same since you were gone you know. They wouldn't prank Ron as often." Ginny nudged you as the two of you watched them run around in the sunset. 

"Oh come off it, they were probably just cooking up some new fireworks to try out." You shrugged, not wanting to insinuate they had feelings for you. 

"I'm only stating the obvious. They adore having you around, its like they feed off of your energy more than they do each other." The boys took notice of you staring, sauntering over. 

"What are you ladies up to this evening?" 

"Talking about boys I presume." They looked between each other and back at you. 

"You wouldn't want to know. We were talking about how much Draco was dying to snog me last year." You teased, knowing they hated him more than anyone else. As if on cue, they rolled their eyes and sneered at the meer mention of his name. 

"Sometimes I think you'd have been a better Gryffindor." Fred mentioned nonchalantly. 

"You're only saying that because then we'd share a common room. And what's it matter anyways? Being a Slytherin gets me a lot of things, like being on Snape's good side so I can distract him while you two go off and try and prank the rest of my house." You stood up and poked the two of them in their arms. 

"I'm headed to bed early, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." You yawned. 

"Already?" Fred pouted.

"Y/N we haven't even started the fun!" George whined and threw his head back in frustration. 

You stuck your tongue out at them and walked inside, knowing they'd get over themselves once they got a good nights rest and some time to process you actually being there. Once up in your room, you changed and jumped in bed, smiling from ear to ear now that you were back where you were meant to be.


	2. Flirting with Fire Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fire whiskey and fun in the sun is about all you can say with how this chapter goes. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTN: if you wanna be a beta reader and get the chapter before its released make sure you dm me on tumblr!! i'd love peoples input before i post these!! tumblr: amxrtentias

You were shaken awake by none other than George and Fred, and by the looks of it the sun was still coming up. 

"What are you two idiots doing waking me this early? Sun isn't even out yet!" You hit them with a pillow before shoving your face back into your warm bed. The promptly pulled the covers from your body and chuckled when you curled up from the lack of warmth. It may have been summer but that didn't mean the mornings weren't still cold. 

"Come on, get up. We have things to do today."

"Yeah, we're being forced to pull weeds and you'll be stuck with us  _ all _ day." The two of them leaned on each other with smirks on their faces. You rubbed your eyes, sitting at the edge of your bed as your vision came into focus. Two sets of long, pale, legs covered with the tiniest shorts you'd seen to date. 

"What on Earth are you wearing?" You giggled. If you weren't so in shock by the outfits you'd think they were cute on the boys. I mean, the shorts  _ did _ accentuate their toned legs and that tight shirt on top was just icing on the cake. 

"You seem to have taken a liking to it from the look on your face." Fred laughed. You rolled your eyes and stood up, stretching, only to be attacked by the two of them tickling your sides. They ran immediately after you had stopped your laughter, skipping steps on their way downstairs.

"Hey! Come back here you assholes!" You ran after them, still in your pajamas. They sat at the dining room table, innocently sipping at their morning tea. 

"You two are the worst." You took a seat between them, grabbing some toast and glaring at them both. They pretended as if nothing happened, chatting with the others as they woke up. You kept stealing glances at them while they weren't looking, or so you thought. 

You hadn't noticed how fit they were when they were in their normal clothes, the way their hands looked so big next to yours and how when the light shone at the perfect angle, their freckles would pop much more. If you didn't know any better you'd say you were starting to catch a bit of feelings, but you did know better...didn't you?

"Earth to Y/N." George snapped in your face.  _ Shit _ . They caught you staring didn't they?

"You enjoying the view there?" Fred chimed in from your left. 

"Come on, you said we had things to do didn't you?" You quickly got up, changing the subject. They shrugged and followed your lead outside where the sun was now beating down on you all. 

"If it were any hotter I'd say it might have you beat Y/N." They nudged you with a wink. 

"Hush up, start pulling weeds you two." You sat down in a semi-shaded area, watching them work. Anytime they'd slick their hair back or wipe sweat from their skin it made you feel a bit warm and flustered. They caught wind of it eventually and you noticed when you watched them more, that they'd make it a point to make a show of it so to say. 

Molly called you inside, asking you to bring the tray of lemonade out to the twins while she made lunch. You obliged, setting it on a small table by them. 

"Boys, lemonade's here if you need a drink."

"There's something else we'd rather--"

"Don't start with me. You've been flirting all day, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two fancy me." You finally retorted, knowing they'd be too stunned to answer. Dumbfounded and at a loss for words for once, they just stared at you blankly before clearing their throats and taking a swig of the lemonade. 

"I'm going inside for a bit, I think this sun is starting to get to my head a bit." You shuffled your way inside and settled on the couch, a book in your hand and your knees pulled to your chest. You found some peace and quiet for the first time ever at the Weasley's place and it was pure bliss. After a few chapters of your book you started to doze off, your eyes feeling heavy. You curled up in a corner of the couch and rested your head against your arm. 

Only just a few moments, or what felt like it, later you were woken up by a touch. But not just any touch, it felt like...two different hands, constantly grabbing your chin and turning your head. Then you heard it, slight mumbling and then they came into view. 

"You know Fred, Y/N looks absolutely adorable here doesn't she?" You looked to the twin on the right who held your chin between his fingers. 

"I'd say you were right George, she looks almost too pure. Too innocent." They noticed your eyes open more, still smirking.

"Look who decided to join us. How was your nap?"

"Dream of us?"

You pulled your face away from their grasps, pouting, upset they had ruined a perfectly quiet afternoon.

"What is it that you two want? You wouldn't wake me for just anything." You knew by the looks on their faces that they were up to something, and that something probably involved getting into trouble. 

"Well since we're waiting on your parents to get here we thought maybe you'd like to drink a bit of fire whiskey and look at our new plans for some fireworks?" George spoke up. 

"Fire whiskey? Are you trying to get me killed? You know exactly how I get when I'm tipsy and I am not trying to show that side of myself to my family. Especially given the circumstances." You blushed and shook your head, a memory of the last drunken encounter with the twins you had flooding your mind. 

* * *

You and the twins were in their room, a bottle of fire whiskey that they smuggled in from the kitchen in the middle of your small circle. It was winter of your 6th year and you had accompanied them both to the Yule Ball. 

"Your plan was bloody brilliant Y/N. Taking us  _ both _ to the ball?"

"We could kiss you for that idea. It saved us the trouble of having to go with someone who actually wanted to dance."

The three of you laughed and passed the bottle around again, feeling the liquid set fire to your chest as it went down. 

"You could kiss me hm? I bet you both a sickle you would be too chicken to try." You poked their arms, provoking them further. They looked at each other and back to you. George scooted closer, cupping your face gently and kissing the tip of your nose. As he moved away Fred took his place, his grasp on your face much rougher, more possessive than George's. He brushed his lips against yours teasingly, chuckling and pulling away. 

"Pay up darling, we won." Fred leaned back with his hands behind his head. 

"I think not. You," You crawled over to him, sitting on his lap. "Didn't kiss me. And you, Georgie..." You grabbed his chin and pulled him almost to your lips.

"You're an innocent little thing aren't you. Going for the nose kiss...it was still quite bold of you." You licked your lips and giggled before standing up. 

"You both owe me a sickle." They promptly paid up without another word, seemingly too flustered with what had just happened. You bid them both a goodnight and sauntered off to your own room for the night. After waking up with the worst hangover the next day, you ran into George in the hallway, greeting him immediately.

"What a night huh?" You laughed. He smiled nervously and went about his way, Fred peeking his head out of their shared room. He motioned for you to go over there and you obliged. 

"You don't remember what happened last night do you?" He asked. You shook your head, trying to recall the memories from the previous night but everything was blurry. 

"Lets just say you gave us quite the show..." He smirked before closing the door in your face. You stood there dumbfounded and utterly terrified at the implications. Thinking back on it for a moment, you could remember one particular scene, Fred under you and George centimeters from your face. 

"Oh fuck." You hung your head and promised to never speak of that night again, knowing it'd just make your friendship with the two of them  _ that _ much weirder. 


	3. Dinner & Diatribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the parents never goes as expected.

The twins rolled their eyes but agreed when you refused their offer for a round of drinks in their room. 

"So what do we do until your parents get here?" George crossed his arms and Fred leaned against the back of the couch. 

"Well," you smirked, cooking up the best plan you had had in a while. "We could always freak them out. Freak everyone out actually. Remember how everyone kept teasing us about how we should 'get it over with and date already'? What if we pretended to date for the night?" 

They looked at each other and back to you with a gleam in their eyes. You knew that look, almost like a fire burning deep inside them, and the smile that followed only made that same fire light inside yourself. They stood at either side of you, both throwing their arms around your shoulders. 

"Y/N you're seriously the brains of our whole operation, we'd be lost without you." They both gave you a kiss on your cheek and dragged you up to the room to plan the night out. After about an hour or so you heard the familiar sound of the fireplace roaring to life.

"My parents! We forgot about them!" You smacked your forehead, realizing the three of you had just been goofing off and planning your fake relationship the entire time. 

"Don't worry darling." George kissed the top of your head with a chuckle.

"Yeah we can just tell them we were busy snogging you." Fred winked. You gave him a smack on the arm and stomped downstairs to meet your parents before the twins could say anything. 

"Mum, dad." You smiled and hugged them tight. Even if you knew they slightly disapproved of your association with the Weasley's, you were happy they managed to put that aside for one night. 

"Change of...plans so to speak with Fred and George. They and I, well, we decided it'd be best for us to form an alliance. A throuple if you will." You smirked, trying not to laugh as the boys joined you. 

"Telling the folks now are we?" Fred ruffled your hair. The rest of the Weasley family gathered around you all. 

"What is it now? What have these two, or should I say three, done now?" Molly crossed her arms. You looked at the twins, hiding your smile as best as possible. 

"Well if you must know, we started seeing each other." George chimed in. The silence that filled the room was deafening, it filled you with dread almost to see what everyones reaction would be. 

"Brilliant! Finally, someone to keep these two out of trouble. I trust you'll keep them in line than Y/N?" Molly smiled and gave you a tight hug. You stood frozen, looking at everyone else in the room in shock. Did this actually just happen? Is everyone  _ that _ used to having you around that this is considered something that would've happened eventually? 

"Bloody hell, I've got to tell Harry about this. He didn't think you two would actually go through with asking her out. You just lost me a few sickles." Ron groaned and rolled his eyes, running back up the stairs, probably to get a letter to Harry as fast as possible.

"So, anyways, now that we've got that out of the way..." Your mom spoke up, ignoring the jovial mood and bringing it back down. "Aren't we here for a dinner? Or is this all changing now that you three are...together." She motioned to the three of you, giving an almost disgusted look. It sort of set you off in a way, struck a nerve deep within you thought hadn't been there. 

"We're still having dinner. If you and  _ father _ don't want to join us than fine. More for us." You pushed past your parents and went straight for the kitchen. You were fuming, pacing the empty room and trying to clear your head. Fred and George joined you after you had a few moments to cool yourself down. 

"What?" You snapped, immediately feeling bad. "I'm sorry I just...my parents, you know how they are." 

"We didn't think you'd get so defensive over the subject matter you know." George rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we thought you'd just roll with the punches." Fred shrugged.

"I can't just sit idly while my mother insults you and your family. Just because you aren't rich. And don't even get me started on the fact your family actually likes muggles. My father he's more reserved about it but mother...she has no right to talk about you like that!" You started to grow more frustrated. The twins approached you and engulfed you in a hug. You relaxed immediately and sighed, letting go of the pure rage that was building inside you. 

"So, dinner?" You looked up at them with a smile. 

* * *

After everyone finally got settled in and you convinced your parents to stay, despite yours and their reluctance, you felt at ease. The twins sat on either side of you and you all kept your relationship façade up pretty well for the most part. 

"So, Y/N, what's it like being a Slytherin with not one but two Gryffindor boyfriends?" Ron piped up between mouthfuls of food. You almost choked when you felt Fred's hand instantly grab your thigh. You cleared your throat and put on a fake smile. 

"Oh its, um, something. Not a bad something just, something I have to get used to. It won't be easy blending in anymore with these two giants around my arms everyday." You relaxed a bit, comfortable with Fred's warm hand now. George slipped his hand onto your other thigh and you practically jumped from your chair.

"Are you alright love?" George cooed.

"You jumped up all of a sudden, you feeling okay?" Fred pressed the back of his hand onto your forehead. George started to rub circles onto your soft skin, still straight faced. 

"Mmm looks like you might be running a temperature. And your cheeks they're so...flushed. We might need to get you to bed." You were obviously quite embarrassed and they were teasing more than ever. 

"Excuse me, I just need to go lay down for a few moments. It was nice seeing you mum and dad, I'll be back home for summer most likely." You practically ran from the table and locked yourself in your room. Below you, you were sure you heard mumbling from the others, most likely Molly and Arthur expressing concern while the others reassured them. 

"What even was that little performance for. Its not like anyone could see them do that so...why?" You whispered to yourself. You ran the thought of it over and over in your head as you tried to get some rest. Why did you feel tingly? What was the motive for that? You might never know, unless you confront them about it.

"I'll get them back. Just takes some planning is all." You smirked to yourself. You knew exactly what to do and when. It was going to take a bit of effort but the look on their faces would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!! Update on my life: I graduated from college!! I now have my degree in Creative Writing, and with honors to boot! If you care to leave a comment and kudos I would so greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> find me on tumblr: amxrtentias


	4. One Way Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack your bags, yourE spending a night in Paris.

It was your final night before going back and starting your final year of Hogwarts. You had planned and mulled over every thought to get revenge on the twins but nothing sat right with you. Why couldn't you just do something? You were growing frustrated in more ways than one. Being with the Weasley's was always a delight until you realized you had pretty much no privacy. Paper thin walls, Fred and George coming and going from your room, it was a constant stream of attention and that meant you couldn't even get yourself off when you wanted to. 

* * *

The closest you had gotten was the previous night. You were edging yourself to see just how long you could go without getting interrupted and the thought hit you. What if the boys were the ones touching you? That thought alone almost finished you off then and there and you quickly stopped your movements.

"This is wrong...so wrong..." you bit your lip and closed your eyes. What if Fred and George were your boyfriends? What if they were using you like their little plaything, using every hole on your body, caressing every curve.

You let out a breathy moan, covering your mouth with your free hand. Your eyes rolled back as you used the thoughts of them to get you closer and closer to your orgasm. Then you hear a loud whoosh.

"Y/N? You up?" You heard Fred's voice at a whisper. _Fuck_. You stopped moving, not wanting to alert them.

"Y/N, come on we're bored." George whined, approaching your bed. _Shit, shit shit._ You rolled over, pretending you weren't just about to finish yourself off.

"What time is it?" You rubbed your eyes and looked at the both of them. Fuck they were hot at night. Y'know, as friends are.

"Who cares, let’s go out and drink." And thats what you did. Except the only thing you could think of was how good they looked under the misty moonlit night. The way their shirtless torsos looked soft to the touch and their matching flannel pants hugged them in the right areas.

In a drunken stupor you hummed a tune to yourself, knowing the exact implications of the song. The twins looked at you, bottle of fire whiskey between them, tilting their heads.

"What are you on about?" Fred scooted closer. The cinnamon on his breath was so tantalizing, you wanted to taste him and then George afterwards. _God, why were you thinking of them that way?_

"Nothing, I need to head to bed. My head is killing me..." You shook your head, sobering up in a flash. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night. We can have a toast to our final year."

* * *

You knew what you needed to do. You couldn't keep thinking about them and not acting on it, even if for one night. You marched up to their bedroom door, opening it and standing in the middle of the room.

"George, Fred, I need to know something." You were feeling particularly bold. You pulled your wand out, flicking it and shutting the door immediately.

"What's that?" They asked in unison, genuinely confused for once.

"How do you feel about taking me to Paris?" You smirked.

"Paris? What kind of money do you think--"

"Not that kind of trip you idiots." You rolled your eyes, sauntering over to George, straddling his lap as he laid on the bed. You motioned for Fred to walk over which he did, fixated on you.

"You guys and I, tonight by the lake. We see where things go and if they go in our favor...we take a one way trip to Paris." You ghosted your lips against George's, then leaned in to do the same to Fred.

"Y/N..." George whispered, grinding his hips against you.

"Deal. We'll see you at sunset." Fred was clearly more composed than his brother. You got off of George's lap, hearing him groan was a bit rewarding. You took one glance at their pants and giggled, skipping out of the room.

It was a few minutes till sunset, you were out by the large lake and pacing. Where were they, did they forget? Maybe they thought it over and decided against it. You began to panic until you heard two voices in the distance.

"...And we'll take turns." Fred stopped once he was in view.

"Oh look at what the cat dragged in. Early to our little date tonight? Are you that eager to be with us?" He teased, strutting toward you, George following suit.

"You can't blame me for being curious can you? I..." you looked away, not wanting to admit the obvious feelings that you had. At least not yet. "Never mind, we'll just do this once, yeah?"

They looked at each other, giving a look that you hadn't seen before. They turned back to you and George smirked.

"Well come on now Y/N, you were being so bold earlier, don't tell me you've chickened out now." He teased. You took that as a challenge, pulling him down to your level for a kiss. One that was full of passion, it was soft and sweet and reminded you of George's personality. You felt a tap on your shoulder after a few moments, a jealous Fred pouting with his arms crossed.

"What am I to you, chopped liver? Don't I get a kiss love?" He grabbed your chin, kissing you harder than imagined. His kiss was rough, needy, it perfectly matched his hot-headed and chaotic nature. While he distracted you, George made quick work of your bra from under your shirt. You hadn't even felt his hands until he pinched your nipples and chuckled when you jumped.

"Aw, did that feel good princess?" He whispered in your ear, nipping at it. You pulled away from Fred for a second just to nod and he growled.

"Did I say you could stop kissing me? I thought you'd be able to double task better than this baby...tsk tsk. Guess we'll have to show you how hm?" Fred shook his head, giving George a nod. Within moments you were being swept off your feet and scooped up into the arms of George. You held on for dear life as you heard wind rushing by and then silence.

"Don't worry darling, we've cast a silencing charm and locked our door, no need to worry about being too loud. We want to hear that pretty little voice. Well...when your mouth isn't preoccupied." George set you down and you stood in front of them both. They were staring you down, smirks on their faces.

"Strip darling, can't very well get much done with you in your clothes." George eyed you up and down. While you stripped nervously, they pushed their beds together to make a double bed for the occasion.

"Its not much but it'll do for our trip to the Eiffel tower eh?" Fred ushered you toward the bed. You sat at the edge of it, stark naked, looking at their expressions.

"God you look good enough to eat Y/N..." George licked his lips. "Good thing I'm hungry. Freddie, you take care of her while I'm enjoying my dessert yeah?" George positioned you on your back, legs spread wide for him. He gave you one experimental lick, groaning and laughing.

"Bloody hell you taste divine." He went straight to work, leaving you with your mouth open. You couldn't think straight, not with one of them between your legs eating you out like it was his last meal. He seemed to savor every last drop of your essence and while you were thinking about his skilled tongue, his brother was stripping down behind you.

Fred pulled your hair, your face now inches from his cock. God it was thick, there was no way you could take that all in your mouth, or in any hole honestly.

"Shy love? Don't be, you've already gotten this far, we won't hurt you. Open up for me alright, if you need a moment just tap my thigh." For someone so ready to fuck he was being mighty gentle. That eased you into it, sliding his cock into your mouth as far as it would go. You glanced at him, his head thrown back, hand in his hair. It was almost angelic, and you were sure George looked just as good while buried between your thighs.

"Such a good girl...look at how well you're taking my cock. Pretty little thing, just waiting to get ruined aren't you?" Fred dragged a finger along your throat as he slowly thrusted in and out. Your legs began to shake as George sucked on your clit, making obscene noises to get your attention.

"I think she's close, should I give her what she wants?" George pulled away, leaving you with an ache in your lower belly. Fred mulled it over, grabbing your throat with his hand as he began to move faster.

"Give her what she wants, I bet she'd lover to be full of cum, wouldn't she?" Fred smacked your cheek lightly, earning a groan and slight nod from you. George slid two fingers inside of you, stretching you and rubbing your clit with his thumb. You arched your back off the bed but he pushed you right back down.

"No no, you don't get to move baby, not until we're done with you." George growled, pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. He quickly took off his pants and boxers, positioning himself at your entrance.

"No turning back now love, by the end of tonight you'll need help getting around the train station tomorrow." He slid inside of you, burying himself deep until your hips met his. You grabbed the bed sheets, tapping on Fred's thigh. Fred pulled out leaning down to make sure you were alright.

"Oh fuck! Fuck that feels good!" You moaned immediately, the both of them chuckling.

"You want a moment with George love? I know you're probably feeling a lot of things right now." He caressed your face. You nodded and reached up to give him a kiss. Fred sat back, stroking himself to the rhythm of your breathing as George held you close and pounded into you.

You were empty of any thoughts for once, the only thing going through your head was how much you adored these two. How good they made you feel and how they treated you so gently despite how needy they were to be deep inside you. You loved them, you knew you did but you pretended it was purely platonic. Then it hit, he hit. Hit that bundle of nerves inside of you that made your toes curl.

"George! Please, oh please do that again. I'm so close." You could see stars forming at the edges of your vision, the core inside you was winding up tighter and tighter until it snapped and you felt pure bliss. You came, riding out your first orgasm as George buried himself deep inside of you, releasing thick strands of cum that coated your walls. You fell limp for a moment before you heard a laugh from behind. Oh shit. You were left with the rougher of the two to finish off with and you weren't prepared.

"Come here little minx, come ride daddy's lap." He shifted and you crawled to him, sitting straight down on his lap. You missed the full feeling more than you realized and rested your head against his chest.

"Don't worry love, I've got you." He cooed, grabbing your hips gently before he started to drive into you at a relentless pace. After having just come down from one orgasm you could feel this one creeping up much faster, much harder than the last.

"Fred please i-it's..." You threw your head back, not able to get your words out before you felt the pressure almost snap. Fred grabbed a fistful of your hair, forcing you to lock eyes with him.

"You better cum nice and hard for me princess, got it? Make sure you squeeze around my cock, tell me how good I make you feel." You nodded and came as he thrusted one last time and came inside of you. You got up off of him and fell onto the bed, your legs feeling like complete and utter jelly.

"That was..." you sighed and closed your eyes with a smile.

"Amazing? Fantastic? Best you've ever had?" Fred teased. You giggled and felt something warm and wet against your still throbbing cunt. You looked down and smiled at George who was wiping you clean with a warm cloth.

"Couldn't just leave you hanging sweetheart, you can stay the night here if you need. We can all cuddle on the beds." You nodded slowly as you dozed off. He finished cleaning you and picked you up, putting you into one of his shirts.

"She looks like a little angel doesn't she?" Fred smiled down at your sleeping frame, curled up in the middle of the two beds.

"Yeah she does, maybe we'll tell her about how we feel soon." George replied, nudging his brother.

"Maybe, but for now we'll just play along with her little game. Let’s head to bed." They each laid on one side of you, arms draped over you protectively. One of these days you'll tell them, and maybe they'll reciprocate those feelings, you thought. But today is not that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the delay between updates!! seasonal depression has kicked my ass and i was without working wifi for a bit!! hopefully things will return to normal soon. thanks for bearing with me here, i appreciate the support!! <3
> 
> as always, tumblr is amxrtentias


End file.
